Industrialist Party of Aloria
The Industrialist Party of Aloria is libertarian and pro-business party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. They support economic and social libertarianism in most cases and usually seek to protect what they view as freedoms in Aloria. Mascot: Tiger Motto: "For a New Gilded Age!" Organisation Charter Sub-Party Entities The Industrialist Army The Charter Council The Industrialist Advertisment Division History The First Consttitution Party Then named the Constitution Party, the Industrialist Party of Aloria was a party that promoted moderate intervention in the free-market for the "greater good" and enforcing basic morality on the populace. In the years 2388 and 2394 Retired Sgt. Dougy Wells won the office of Supreme Governor. Then Retired Sgt. Dougy Wells retired from politics and Brother Mike Meadows served as Supreme governor in the years 2397-2406. Afterwards the CP maintained a prominence in politics, but wouldn't obtain the HoG or HoS position until many years later. Grassroots Movement The Constitution Party grassroots movement was when the CP momentarily dropped out of politics after the 2415 elections until the 2424 elections and became the Constitution Organization (CO). During these years the CO operated a newspaper and various charities in Ultran. During this time the CO was flooded with libertarian members that wanted to be a part of it's movement. After 5 years the CO's leadership was dominated by libertarians from Ultran. The next 4 years comprised of a push for the CO to become a political party again. Afterwards, in the year 2424 it was again the Constitution Party with a new, mostly libertarian, platform. The Libertarian Years After the 2424 elections the Constitution Party was 2nd in amount of seats in the National Assembly, but by a twist of dumb luck the Fair Capitalism Party dropped out of politics and the CP was rocketed to largest party status. It used its newfound strength to help further libertarian ideology and forge plans for the Alorian Space Station. In the 2427 election Joe F. Rockyfeller, brother of business tycoon and the main contributor to the Constitution Party's funds Jon P. Rockyfeller, was elected Magister Populi with the support of the Moderate Libertarian Party and had the 2nd largest amount of seats in the Senate, but many years later in 2496 poor management rocketed the party into a downward spiral. It closed its doors soon after. A New Beginning In the year 2642 a brash and young Wes Rockyfeller, descendant of Joe F. Rockyfeller and heir to 23% of the family business, Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated, decided to start a revival of the Constitution Party in its libertarian ideals. It became the largest Alorian party after its election into Parliament in 2645 and after some stalling Wes Rockyfeller became Prime Minister. After the elections of June 2649 the Constitution Party became the third largest party in Parliament with 114 seats(MLP second largest and Social Populists as first). Soon after Wes Rockyfeller and all CP members of the cabinet were booted from their positions in favor of the Socialists and Anarchists. During this time the CP was able to push for legistlation such as local descisions on abortion control and a permit for Zeta Works to explore space and set up the Alorian Industrial Space Station. Not also that but as Nazis took over Al-Badara they seemed to support intervention by paramilitary troops, even going as far as to pledge one half of them to Alorian Expeditionary Brigade. After the next elections the CP gained 128 seats, becoming the second largest political party in Aloria. Soone the Soviet Socialist Reich, the new government of Al'Badara, invaded Aloria and Constitution Party paramilitary forces, along with other AEB and the regular Alorian military, had to defend Aloria. Afterwards in the next election the Constitution Party was able to secure the presidency with their chairman Wes Rockyfeller, but only a year later the Communist Party of Aloria disbanded and had early election were held. President Rockyfeller lost to Henry Canning, and the CP lost seats lowering it to 103 seats in parliament. Soon after the 2659 election in April the party changed its name to the Industrialist Party of Aloria, and created a new charter. The NWO War and Industrialism After contemplating over recent events, and seeing many Industrialists rise up in support of it, Wes Rockyfeller and the Council decided that the Industrialist Party would join the New World Order. This was widely controversial with the rest of the Alorian political community, but in NWO controlledLoyal Aloria, where Wes Rockyfeller was appointed Supreme Governor, the Loyal Alorians greeted the Industrialist Army with open arms. Later though hostilities resumed and finally all of Free Aloria was conquered by the NWO based government of Loyal Aloria. Afterwards elections held in April 2668 revealed a nearly unmoved amount of core support of the Industrialists Category:Alorian Parties